Time for a Change
by Archnemeses
Summary: What will House do to get his team back and repair his crumbling friendship with Wilson? Post Human Error. HW UPDATED! Ch. 2
1. Time For A Change

**Summary:** What will House do to get his team back and repair his crumbling friendship with Wilson? Post Human Error. H/W

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD. All characters belong to FOX; I just like to play with them. **

**A/N: **Ok who went "WHAT?!?" at the season three finale. So here's my answer, one of the many how does House get his team back stories. It starts off from Wilson's POV but will get more into House's thoughts later on. Ok I'm not usually a Cameron/Chase shipper but I think they were so cute at the finale so here it goes. This is my first House fanfic. This is a one-shot for now but I may get inspired later on. And there will be some House/Wilson just strongfriendship for now…

**Title: Time for a Change**

Wilson saw the light on at 221 Baker Street and knew he would be in for a long night. House had really done it this time. He drove away every single one of his fellows, even Cameron and she idolized him. But he knew this was his pattern, House would let someone in his life only to push them away. He knew it was just a defense mechanism; hurt someone before they hurt you. He just didn't…

"Are you going to come inside or just hang out by my door all-night?" House yelled from inside the condo.

Wilson lost in his own thoughts finally let himself in, Chinese food and beer in hand. Violent movies, greasy takeout and cold beer were the standard peace offering between House and Wilson. He hadn't invited him over but Wilson knew he should be there for his friend.

"New guitar?" Wilson said as he took the bags of food to the kitchen. House moved form the piano bench to the sofa as he heard the bottles clank. "Yep, but I'm still not getting rid of the old one." House said as he took his lo mein and egg roll from Wilson.

"No, of course not. One step at a time I guess." Wilson said with a toothy grin. They both finished their dinner in silence, except for House's occasional sarcastic comment about the movie both really weren't watching. Wilson wanted to ask him about losing all his employees, what was he going to do but he knew better. They would talk eventually.

Wilson looked at the clock as the credits started to roll, it was after one and he better be getting home. Well as much of a home as a hotel can be. He started cleaning up, throwing away the empty cartons and bottles as House went to the bathroom. When he returned House was standing there in his usual sleepwear a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Wilson was equally disheveled coat and tie discarded, shirt un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up.

"I should get going." Wilson said grabbing his jacket. "Or you could just stay here. It's late and you're a light weight. You had three beers; you'll be swerving all over the road. I don't want to be held responsible." House replied leaning heavily on his cane.

"House I am not sleeping on that pee stained torture device you call a couch." Wilson said as he walked through the living room.

"Fine, you can sleep with me as long as you promise to be a big boy and not wet the bed. Stop with the looks, I have a king-size bed and capable of sharing." House said as he walked off to his room. Wilson didn't know why but he followed him. When he reached House's room he was standing next to his dresser. Wilson caught the t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms that were thrown at his chest.

Wilson went to House's bathroom and changed into the newly acquired sleepwear. He stripped off all his clothes placing them neatly atop House's hamper, and slipped on the thin cotton pants and shirt. He quickly brushed his teeth and stepped back into the darkened room. House had fixed the left side of the bed for him, Wilson quietly slipped under the comforter trying not to wake the other sleeping man. At least House looked like he was sleeping, but even in the dark Wilson knew House was just staring silently at the ceiling.

'This year has really sucked." House said as he remained perfectly still, staring intently at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it has." Wilson replied propping himself up on his elbow to face House.

Wilson knew they weren't just talking about House losing his employees, or his divorce but everything the failed ketamine treatment, faking cancer, and their fall-out over Tritter.

"I'm…sorry for everything." House said finally turning to face him. As the moonlight poured in through the window Wilson could see the outline of House's face. Wilson wanted to say something profound but all he managed was "I'm sorry too."

"Good night Jimmy."

"Good night House." Wilson watched as House turned to sleep on his stomach burying his face completely in his pillow. It wasn't a revelation but it was enough. He knew just like the last eight years, their friendship would survive this too.

* * *

Dr. Wilson awoke to the sound of House's alarm clock, which was a bad sign because he knew that House didn't even get up until after nine. He missed his first appointment; well five more minutes wouldn't kill him right. So he snuggled deeper into his pillow, that's when he noticed his pillow was moving. Very slowly but it was moving up and down. He opened his eyes slightly to see his pillow had a Led Zeppelin design, and smelled like House. Tilting his head up Wilson saw two bright blue eyes staring down at him, with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So are you going to sleep all day or make me some pancakes?"

**A/N: Sry for getting distracted from my other stories but this one just jumped out at me. Thanks so much for reading my first House MD fanfic. Please review if you think there should be a second chapter! **


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary:** What will House do to get his team back? Post Human Error. HW

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in such a long time. I've been super busy with school and the arthritic pain in my hands makes it hard to type a lot. But some people are just starting to discover my stories and I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Pairings: Cameron/Chase, House/Wilson**

**Chapter 2: Reconciliation **

House was the first to wake up and was surprised to find his friend was now sleeping almost completely on top of him. He knew he should be bother by this, and that Wilson should be blackmailed accordingly. But what disturbed him more was the fact that he wasn't uncomfortable. House had been alone for such a long time and the feeling of going to sleep listening to someone else breath was comforting. He really had missed Wilson when he moved out, and maybe if he played his cards right he could convince him to come back. He looked down at the sleeping doctor, and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

* * *

"I'm royally screwed aren't I?" House said mouth half full of southwestern omelet.

"Yep, you're going to have to hire new fellows." Wilson said pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"I don't want to hire new idiots. I finally had the old idiots trained."

"So you're going to oversee a department of one?"

"No..."

"Well you could try and get the 'old idiots' back. I mean it will be a hard sell, you might have to even be dare I say nice. You'll have to apologize, but I bet you could get them to agree to comeback."

"No they won't, they all hate me. Even Cameron and she's in love with me." House sighed an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but if this is what you want. I'll help… if you want me to."

"You know what, I always knew there was a reason I kept you around." House said turning his body towards Wilson.

"Hmm… I thought it was to steal my food." Wilson replied sleepily.

* * *

The great Gregory House, world renowned diagnostician was about to apologize. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn. But here he stood none the less about to enter into the home of one Dr. Robert Chase. So he gathered what little pride he could muster and knocked on the door to Chase's flat.

"House. What are you doing here…" Chase asked questioningly allowing the other doctor to enter his apartment.

House cleared his throat and pulled out a folded slip of yellow paper. "I want you to come back to work. I'm should not have fired you. I was upset and took it out on you, it wasn't right. You're a good doctor but… I think one day you could be a great doctor, if you continue to work for me. Ugh God…I talked to Cuddy and she gave me an offer. You come back sign a new contract, and work under me another two years. Then you would have your own diagnostic team in my department." House finished with a sigh as he sat down on Chase's black leather couch twirling his cane between his fingers.

"Oh and Cameron you can come out now, I can hear you caring from here."

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I was slightly inspired so thought I would share. I've been slightly disappointed this year to not have the old crew back at their old capacity, which is probably why I picked this story back up. So if you would like me to continue please leave a review. **


End file.
